Alaska (Oc)
Basic Information *Name: Nickolia Jones ((goes by Nick)) *Representation: Alaska *Physical age: 21 *Gender: Male *Sex: Male *Birthday: January 3rd *Current Residence: Anchorage, Alaska *Languages Spoken: Russian, English, Alaskan Native Languages *Sexuality: Demi-sexual *Love interests: none Appearance: Alaska, as the largest state stands at 5"11 ((a bit higher then the average U.S. male)) and weighs 158 lbs, having a slightly above average body type. He has dark brown hair, it almost appearing black, that goes to his mid neck. It is wavy and usually a bit messy however this does not mean that it has tangles. Alaska has deep set eyes that are dark brown. His skin is tanned much like his Native people and is mostly smooth except for his hands which are rough. Although he does try to tone it down and hide it Alaska has a Russian accent, over the years he had tried find a way to hide it eventually settling for the Alaskan accent that is known now. He doesn't have many scars on him, the ones he does are from hunting and working outside although they are light and hard to see ((I have a headcanon that states don't heal as quickly as countries)) During the winter you can find him wearing a dark green winter coat with fur on the edge of the hood and sleeves, along black snow boots, a thick pair of jeans. During Summer though you are more likely to find him in a T-shirt, hiking boots and thin, ripped up jeans. He is usually wearing a necklace that a Native tribe gave him that has beads around it with a bear claw in the middle of it. Personality Alaska is, for the most part, rather friendly. Due to his slight isolation from the other states and lack of a population he's a bit socially awkward when you first meet him. He's a bit of an introvert and can't talk for too long or he'll become very tired. He is loyal to his friends and family and bitter to those who have wronged him. An outdoors man, he feels at home and at peace when he's outside on a trail or on a boat in the sea or lake. He tries to be social and have himself more well known to get people to visit him however seems to fail as he can't think of anything to add to his state to make it more welcoming. He is a bit lacking in the technology section, having a computer, phone and Television but gets easily confused with newer things like virtual reality and voice activated things, getting frustrated with it until he just goes back to his older models saying "As long as it does what I need I have no use for more." When he is angered he manages to have an aura like Russia's however it is less intense. He is more prone to violence when he's angry and will yell and swear, the best way to calm him down is to simply give him his space. If someone keeps speaking to him when he's angry he will only get worse. Relationships *Russia - He and Russia do not speak much, although even when he was part of the country's territory they didn't speak much. Alaska hadn't much of a thought on Russia as he never really visited his state though was a bit happy and thought that Russia wanted him. However after he was sold off to America for basically pocket money he became bitter and cold towards his old "Caretaker" going out of his way to irritate him whenever they saw each other. *America - He quite likes America and looks up to him. He is completely loyal to him and feels a bit in debt to him. When Alaska was first sold to America he didn't like him, he resented him and wasn't a fan of the country however never rebelled or anything. Though after America saw all the resources he had and made a lot of use, even bringing more people into his territory he grew to enjoy the other's presence and is always welcoming to him whenever he visits. *States - Alaska, due to his isolation, doesn't have much relations with his brothers and sisters. He will want to visit them however when he does he tends to complain about something such as the heat, lack or light or lack of night. He does care for them none the less and is willing to do things for them if they ask him *Canada- Due to his closeness he does have slight relationships with Canada. Although he sometimes can't see him he is able to see him more then most due to him being into a slightly same boat of going by unnoticed. They bond a bit over this however due to Canada being a country and is often busy they don't speak or meet up as often as Alaska would like. History Just the others Alaska appeared out of no where and for lot of his life didn't have any other country looking after him. When Russia showed up he had been a bit cautious though because he had been much larger and older he allowed his people to come over and be part of Russia'a territory as he assumed he would gain protection for his people and land as well as items. He hadn't realized that his people would be killed and kidnapped though his naivety got the better of him and was told that it was just the people and not Russia who was telling them to. During that time more countries such as Spain and England came to his state for trading. Alaska had been happy he was being noticed by such large and powerful countries though they only were there for a small amount of time to set up what they wanted before leaving. Even though Alaska was a part of Russia, Russia never really visited him so he was still isolated, only really having one friend, Canada, although they didn't have much to talk. When Alaska was sold to America he had been shocked and angered at the news. Writing Russia's letter to demand the reason behind this, he was even more angered when he found out it was because Russia didn't think he had any use and was more trouble then it worth due to it being to hard to protect him because of the sea dividing them. After the purchase he resented both Russia and America until he found out America saw a lot of use in him. He slowly began to warm up to America until he was on friendly and happy terms with the country. Trivia *He has multiple Huskies that he races with in the Iditarod *He hunts and fishes regularly but doesn't hunt for only game, he eats the things he catches *His basement is filled with canned food, jerky, a small generator, and liquids in case he gets snowed in *He is the type of guy who would punch a bear in the face if it got too close *He doesn't get cold easily although he prefers to be nice and comfy in a winter jacket *When he gets angry his Russian accent becomes more apparent *He has a sweet tooth and his favorite candy is salt water taffy Category:Oc Category:United States Category:U.S. State